Civil War
Civil War began on September 8, 2016, and ended on November 15, 2016. The game is based around the general roleplay series. With the "Hunt" in full swing, the Coalition is divided irreparably when a girl named Ilona, granted with unstable destructive power due to her upbringing, becomes the subject of the desires of evil. It was hosted by Atomyk and Verite, and can be found here. Participants * Add * Anna * Artyom Chyornyj * Astaroth * Bekka * Bibi Ornitier * Bradley Martin Holland * Cheza * Corrin * Deoxys * Doomguy * Elesis * Erron Black * Genji Shimada * Iroh * Jak * Jon Snow * Len * Lucifer Anghelscu * Madoka Karasuma * Maki Kido * Mason Moretti * Miko Wanijima * Nemo * Qrow Branwen * Red Tornado * Reinhardt Wilhelm * Remilia Scarlet * Robin Aquilus * Ruby Rose * Saber Alter * Sakuya Izayoi * Scott McCall * Shi-Long Lang * Shiki Tohno * Shizuo Heiwajima * Stiles Stilinski * Toboe * Train Heartnet * Weiss Schnee * Winter Schnee * Wynne * Zen * Zidane Tribal * Zwei Other Characters * Akane Tsunemori * Akiha Tohno * Akiko Yosano * Alter Ego * Alvin * Amanda Waller * Bozidar Hephaistos * Byakuya Togami * Carissa * Chisa Yukizome * Commander Shepard * Cosmo * Christine Yamata * Doctor Two-Brains * Doppo Kunikida * Edmond Honda * Gaius * Gwen Stacy * Handsome Jack * Hector Hivers * Hisoka * Hisui * HUNK * Ilona * Jack Krauser * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * Jude Mathis * Junko Enoshima * Karena LesProux * Kenji Miyazawa * Kieran * Kohaku * Kouma Kishima * Kyoko Kirigiri * Leia Rolando * Lie Ren * Makoto Naegi * Meira Franz * Mercy * Michaela Schneider * Mikoto Misaka * Mom Lalonde * Morrigan * Nemesis * Nobuchika Ginoza * Nyota Uhura * Oswell E. Spencer * Paladin Danse * Petyr Baelish * Piper Wright * Revolver Ocelot * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Rick Sanchez * Ritsuko Akagi * Sean Grant * Shigeo Kageyama * Sorey * Silver Crow * Takashi Shirogane * Thor * Vladimir Bodrovski * Wanda Maximoff * WordGirl * Yukari Yakumo * Zatanna Zatara Chapter Details Prologue - "In Accordance..." Chapter 1 - "Civil Blood in Civil Hands" Chapter 2 - "Welcome to Silent Earth" Chapter 3 - "Flash Point" Chapter 4 - "Self-Realization" Chapter 5 - "United We Fall" Final Chapter - "Divided We Stand" Epilogue Details After the climactic battle, which involved the defeat of Mother and the escape of Revanchist members Thor and Revolver Ocelot, the Coalition base is left in shambles. In the midst of the chaos, hoping that it would be calmed down eventually, Shiki Tohno notices the wounded form of Mikoto Misaka and helps her up, while Makoto Naegi vows to help Kyoko rebuild the Coalition, and in the future make it a more unified and open organization than ever before, to which she reluctantly agrees, despite their wounded relationship. With Shiki's help, Misaka approaches the leaders and makes a delivery request, now that the primary conflict was over. Carissa, recognizing Misaka to be an individual from her same general universe, offers to make the delivery, believing it to be an item of importance, but is dismayed to find that the item of importance is a few homemade cookies, to be delivered to the Touma Kamijou of her world. Following this, Kyoko, with the help of others such as Paladin Danse, work to help evacuate the destroyed headquarters and send the people there on their way back to their home world, before beginning to rebuild from there. Ilona reunites with Shiki Tohno, Len, Sakuya Izayoi, and Remilia Scarlet, bidding a farewell to them before going with Ritsuko Akagi and Mom Lalonde to hone her powers more, while Shiki and Len go back to Sakuya's and Remilia's world with them as a detour, but not before Shiki has one last conversation with Akiko Yosano. Add, after resigning from the United Nations upon the discovery of him being a spy, is impeded briefly by Producer Kido and Shizuo Heiwajima, conversing with him over his true intentions, before the former left, eventually going on to also resign from the Blood Institute as well. Train Heartnet and Artyom also exchange their goodbyes and returned to their home world, as did Uncle Iroh, all the while Bekka and Red Tornado muse to each other what the future holds in store for the Coalition. Zwei exchanges a silent goodbye with Len, while Ruby Rose pays respects to the comatose Jennifer with Byakuya Togami, before eventually returning home with Weiss Schnee. Days later, Wanda Maximoff pays her respects to Genji Shimada, who had died during the ordeal, before meeting up with Edmond Honda, whom she had kept in contact with ever since the Mother Incident, promising to catch up over dinner. A week after the Coalition Civil War, the United Nations hold a meeting to determine the fate of Ritsuko Akagi. By a landslide majority vote, it was decided she was to resign from the organization. Ritsuko did so, but with that, announced that her position as an authority figure within the multiverse was far from over, as a mysterious woman known as Amanda Waller would appear and declare that Ritsuko was now a leading member of a new organization on the rise known as ODMA, who would take over operations concerning the Murder Games and acting as a collaborator with the Coalition in place of the United Nations, much to the apprehension of Akane Tsunemori. Meanwhile, at the headquarters of G.O.R.E., Revolver Ocelot goes into a self-imposed exile, believing that with the organization coming out of the shadows, the Coalition and others will be hot on their trail, and Ocelot's exile would do well to divert their attention. He is sent off by Thor, who decides to deliver the Coalition intel they had gathered by himself to Revan. In the continued days following the aftermath of the Coalition Civil War, Mom Lalonde, now a member of the newly established ODMA as well, appeared before Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi, interrupting an uncomfortable exchange between the two of them to deliver a thumb drive full of information regarding Umbrella's activities, believing it to be better in their hands, and also as a token of goodwill. This information, inadvertently leaked to the Multiverse Emergency Unit by Coalition member Kenji Miyazawa, detailed a highly classified Umbrella outpost in a remote world. Miyazawa, as well as Alvin and Alter Ego, was sent to investigate the base alongside a partially amnesiac woman known as Riesbyfe Stridberg, sent on behalf of the M.E.U., as the organization believed she had ties to the outpost. There, they discovered a massive room filled with pods containing a number of people inside, watched over by the founder of Umbrella himself, Oswell E. Spencer, who begins to recall the events of the first true Murder Game to them. Gallery CW1.jpg|Original collage for Civil War. Trivia * This is the first main event to not feature regular character death of any kind every so chapter, aside from the deaths caused by the explosion in Chapter One. Instead, some characters, such as Jak and Genji Shimada, were rendered comatose rather than killed off. This is so far the only event to do so. * In-universe, this incident is known as the "Coalition Civil War." * Though initial critical reception was middling and polarized, retrospective reception has been more favorable, with praise aimed towards the complex characters and plot most notably, as well as the moral repercussions of certain decisions made that effectively changed the status quo of the series. In the third Award Show, it was nominated for Best Game, Best Ending, and the climactic battle against Mother's forces was nominated for Best Action Sequence. It also won the awards for Best Setting and Best Game Prologue. * Albert Wesker makes a cameo appearance in the climactic battle as a clone created by Mother, as does Cole MacGrath. The former is defeated off-screen by Kieran. Category:Games Category:Civil War